


Hysterics

by jhutchlover22



Category: Joshifer - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3976429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhutchlover22/pseuds/jhutchlover22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hands. Tongues. Lips. Heat.  This wasn't supposed to happen like this, but could she really help it? It had to have been the way he looked in his suit, the small patch of chest hair that was visible through the few open buttons on his dress shirt. Or had it been the way his dyed hair was combed back to perfection. It could have been the alcohol, but something had possessed her to cross that line tonight."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

 

* * *

 

 

Hands. Tongues. Lips. Heat. The beat of Missy Elliot’s “Work It” replayed through Jennifer’s head as Josh forcefully pushed her against the elevator of The Hotel Martinez and fused their mouths together, his tongue seeking hers. The only logical thought that went through her mind was how bad she wanted him, needed him. Not her boyfriend, the person she was supposed to want, need, desire. This wasn't supposed to happen like this, but could she really help it? It had to have been the way he looked in his suit, the small patch of chest hair that was visible through the few open buttons on his dress shirt. Or had it been the way his dyed hair was combed back to perfection. It could have been the alcohol, but something had possessed her to cross that line tonight.

  
Josh’s mouth moved down her throat to the slight cleavage shown off from her low neck dress. ‘Dear God,’ Jennifer thought as his lips traveled lower, skimming the top part of her lacy bra. The pair had a definite chemistry and boy had there been sexual tension. There had been a few times while filming in Hawaii they had almost crossed that line multiple times, with liquid courage of course. It had never been sex. Heated make out sessions in their trailers, stolen glances, and even steamy pictures had been exchanged between the pair, but nothing else. After filming had wrapped, Jennifer had run back to Nick, leaving Josh heartbroken. But now? Nick was the last thing on her mind.  
Josh pulled himself away from her when the elevator door opened and pulled Jennifer with him to his room. His mind was fuzzy but the only think he knew was how bad he wanted the blond haired, blue eyed girl that had captured his heart almost four years ago. Yeah, he loved her. Loved her so much, it scared him.  
Josh couldn’t really wrap his mind around it. All he remembered was Jennifer’s hands, mouth, and behind all over him. After she had pushed him into the chair, he knew he was in trouble. The sight of her shaking her butt in that long, curve hugging dress, he was hard instantly. When she had whispered that they go back to the hotel, he jumped at the notion. He knew he and Jennifer were playing a dangerous game, one that could seriously hurt them; they obviously didn’t care.  
They stumbled into the hotel room, the door slamming shut behind them. Their eyes met and Jennifer swallowed nervously. ‘Why am I so nervous?’ she asked herself, discretely wiping her sweaty palms on her dress. She’d had sex before, but why did she feel so scared, so nervous? Josh pulled her to him and looked deep into her blue eyes.

“Are you sure about this?” His voice was gentle and Jennifer knew why he was asking this. Nick. Heck, she was sure. She had never been so sure about anything in her whole life. Albeit she might have been drunk, but she wanted him. Wanted him everywhere. His mouth everywhere. Hands everywhere.

“I’m sure,” she said, her voice wavering slightly. Jennifer stepped away from Josh, reached around and unzipped her dress and it fell to the floor. She stood clad in a lacy black bra and matching underwear. Josh let out a low hiss and walked up behind her. Josh wrapped his arms around her waist and gingerly began to kiss her neck, slowly teasing her. Jennifer’s head lulled back and rested against his shoulder and he continued to explore her neck with his mouth, trailing hot kisses down the skin of her neck and collarbone.

“Oh God,” she moaned when his tongue licked a wet hot path to her left ear.

Jennifer started to grow impatient, so she turned around to face him, urgently crushing her mouth to his. Her hands grabbed at his shirt, forcefully pulling it off of him and carelessly throwing it across the room. Soon, the rest of their clothes were shed, and Josh was hovering above Jennifer on his bed. Their eyes met for a brief moment. Jen wrapped one arm around his neck and pulled her mouth to his. “I’m sure,” she whispered. Josh nodded and with one quick move, he entered her; the both of them moaning at the sensation of the two of them skin to skin.

They both knew they crossed a line, but did they realize the trouble it could cause?


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Now fully dressed, Jennifer sat on the edge of the bed and watched as Josh slept soundly while Liz rambled on in her ear. Last night’s events still played on in her mind. The way they had moved together, his face as he emptied into her core, their synchronized moans, every bit of it was implanted into Jennifer’s mind."

* * *

 

 

Jennifer woke to the sound of endless ringing, and she didn’t know where it was coming from; she needed it to stop. She was very aware of the body next to her, a naked one. Also, her head hurt as if she had been whacked in the temple with a hammer. Why she drank alcohol, she didn’t know. Every time she woke up hungover, her first words were, “I’ll never drink again,” but that never stuck. Hungover she was, but very aware of the dull ache between her legs. Jennifer identified the consistent ringing to be her cell phone. So, she slipped out of the bed and smirked at the apparent mess she and Josh had made around the hotel room. Grabbing her phone, which was under Josh’s boxers, (how it got there, she didn’t know), she brought it to her ear to only hear frantic words from Liz, her publicist.

“You have some explaining to do, Jen.” Jennifer could tell Liz was pissed. Sighing, she put on the first piece of clothing she could get to: a black pair of Josh’s sweatpants. “Do you realize how tight of a schedule we are on this morning? Not to mention a journalist from Vulture saw your little show to Josh last night. It’s everywhere. Mellissa and I are trying to cover this as much as we can. You’re lucky no one else has picked up on this. That is the only good news.” Jennifer saw a tattered Death Killer’s t-shirt of Josh’s and put that on too. She didn’t really feel like bothering to find her clothes that were scattered throughout the room. Now fully dressed, Jennifer sat on the edge of the bed and watched as Josh slept soundly while Liz rambled on in her ear. Last night’s events still played on in her mind. The way they had moved together, his face as he emptied into her core, their synchronized moans, every bit of it was implanted into Jennifer’s mind.

“Jen, Jen. Are you even listening to a word I’m saying?” Liz’s voice broke her out of her forbidden thoughts.

“Yeah, Liz. Sorry.” Jennifer honestly wasn’t paying any attention to Liz. But when Liz spoke one word, one name, Jennifer snapped back to reality.

“What about Nick, Jennifer?” She froze. She hadn’t thought about him at all. Last night, Nick had been the furthest thing from her mind.

“I’ll deal with it, Liz,” she said. To be honest, she didn’t want to deal with it. Even though Nick was comfortable and familiar, she was starting to wonder if she wasn’t staying with him for the wrong reasons - just because he claimed he needed her. “For his own publicity”, she thought bitterly. “I’ll deal with Nick, I always have.” And that was the truth. She did deal with him. Even if half of their arguments ended with him storming off, leaving her in sobs, and she would always find solace in Josh’s arms or the sound of his voice telling her it’ll be fine and that Nick will get over it and come to his senses.

“Alright, Jen. Melissa and I can only do so much to fix this. The rest is on you and Josh. But I am serious. You two have a plane to catch back to set in two hours.” And with that, Liz hung up. Jennifer sighed and rested her head in her hands as she tried to think of a way to fix this.

“Jen,” Josh mumbled sleepily from the bed. He sat up, ran a hand through his tousled blonde hair, hair that Jennifer had gripped when he had kissed every inch of her body. A shiver ran through his body when he saw her in his clothes. He swore under his breath, but when he saw her stance and heard the sound of her sobs, his thoughts sobered. Josh moved toward her and rested a hand on her shoulder; she relaxed instantly at his touch.

“We effed up, Josh. Big time,” Jennifer spoke in a broken voice. “A journalist saw it. All of it.” Josh froze. That was the last thing he needed. Things had been rough with Claudia ever since she had started to question him about Jennifer, several months earlier while they were doing promotion for Catching Fire. Guiltily, Josh had told her they were just friends and she had nothing to worry about. But despite his numerous attempts at smoothing things over with her, that wasn’t enough for Claudia.

* * *

 

~November 2013~

“Josh, you tell me that she isn’t into you, that you aren’t into her, but her hands are all over you in these interviews,” Claudia said over the phone, while Josh paced in front of his window overlooking London. Josh could tell she was mad by her tone of voice. Her rich, honeyed, Spanish accent would sharpen on certain consonants and vowels when she was angry. “Distance yourself, Josh. I want you to promise me that you distance yourself. I don’t like the way she looks at you.” Claudia’s tone was clipped and Josh cringed when she muttered in Spanish. His Spanish wasn’t great, but he definitely understood a few of the words she rapidly spoke, and they weren’t nice ones.

“She’s my best friend, Claudia.” If he tried to distance himself from Jennifer, she would know. “I can’t just not talk to her.” Claudia spat something off in Spanish and Josh ran a hand through his hair.

“Josh, do you think I care about her feelings?” Josh knew she didn’t. “I’ve seen how you two act around each other. I’ve seen the racy text messages too. If you want to continue getting laid and dating me, you need to stay away.”

And with that, Claudia abruptly ended the call. Josh sat on the end of his bed. The Catching Fire premiere had ended a little over an hour ago and, he hated to admit it, but his girlfriend was right. Jennifer had been all over him. But that was how they acted around each other. They really did act like two puppies circling each other. And tonight had been no exception. As soon as Jennifer had seen Josh, she had tackled him in a hug and Liam just stood to the side laughing. Plus, the way Jennifer had looked tonight added to the trouble. He knew he shouldn’t have feelings for her, especially with a girlfriend, but he couldn’t help it. He didn’t know exactly when or how he fell in love with Jennifer, but he knew that he was in way too deep. He’d loved her too long and too hard to know any different. An insistent knocking brought Josh out of his thoughts and he rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hands before making his way to answer the door.When he answered the door, just the sight of her made him breathless. Jennifer stood with a soft smile dressed in gray sweats and a Cardinal’s hoodie.

“Hi,” she said, nervously, brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes. Jennifer’s pixie styled hair was something that he was going to have to get used to. Josh loved Jennifer’s long, luscious locks, the ones he tangled his fingers in so often while their tongues fought for dominance back when they were filming Catching Fire. He could feel himself harden just at the thought of her lips. But he shouldn’t be thinking like this, especially the way his phone call had ended with Claudia.

“Hey,” he replied to her, shoving his hands in the pockets of his sweats. Josh focused his gaze on a picture in the hall, trying not to succumb to the temptation of staring at her plump lips. “What do you want?” he found himself saying. Jennifer’s face crumbled at his words.

“I’m sorry,” she said, hesitantly, her voice meek. “Francis just wanted me to pass the word that we have to be at the airport at six am. Sorry for bothering you.” Josh cursed under his breath and reluctantly stopped her as she turned away.

“Hey, wait.” He knew that this might be wrong, but he hated hurting her. “I’m sorry, just having a bad night.” Jennifer nodded and awkwardly shoved her hands in the pockets of her hoodie. “Do you, um, want to come in?” A small smile graced her face.

“Yeah, squishy,” she said. “That sounds great.” Jennifer followed Josh back into the room and she wondered why she was even here. Yeah, they had goofed around on the red carpet tonight, but that didn’t stop the twinge of hurt bubbling up when she thought about his rude and snarky comments to her during recent interviews. Did she really have to tell him about the flight? Yeah, but she could have text him that instead. Jennifer just wanted inside his head. She wanted to know what she did wrong and why he had been so cold to her. She plopped down on the small couch and propped her feet on the coffee table.

“You want a beer or something?” Josh asked from the kitchenette, adjacent from the doorway.

“Yeah,” she said, suddenly nervous. “Beer is fine.” Jennifer drummed her fingers in her lap and tried to hide her sense of apprehensiveness. Josh returned a few minutes later with two beers and the pair fell into an awkward silence. “Josh,” Jennifer finally said, turning to him. “Can I ask you a question?” Josh took a long drag of his beer and nodded.

“You know you can; you’re my best friend.” Jennifer nodded.

“Um, don’t take this the wrong way, but, why have you been so mean to me?” Josh remained silent for a moment before looking at her.

“What are you talking about?” he asked, as if she were joking. She furrowed her eyebrows.

“You’ve been treating me like I’ve betrayed you or something. In every interview we’ve done in the past few weeks, you’ve been so cold to me. I just want to know what I’ve done.” Josh fixed his gaze on the floor.

“I’m sorry,” he said, then he turned to face her and his eyes locked on her lips. How he missed those lips. He missed the way they would move with his when they would make out in their trailer or even that one time they had snuck off into the jungle and Josh had pushed her against a tree and devoured her mouth with his. “I was a douche, I know. You can hit me if you want,” he teased. “Forgive me?” Jennifer gave him a soft smile before she nodded. Josh couldn’t help but smile back. Then their eyes locked. Josh didn’t know who moved first but soon their lips met and he sighed at the contact.

Jennifer moved closer and wrapped an arm around his neck while the other was tangled in the hair at the base of his neck. Josh moaned when he felt the tip of her tongue trace his lower lip and he opened his mouth allowing their tongues to meet, twisting and tangling in a dance that seemed rehearsed. Jennifer moaned when Josh angled their mouths to deepen the kiss. Her head spun. She wasn’t going to lie and say she hadn’t missed this. Jennifer had missed the feel of their mouths moving together. She was drunk on his touch and she craved it. Her mouth left his and she trailed kisses down his jaw, nose, and neck. “Jen?” he asked, in a low gruff voice. Jennifer ignored him and continued to kiss down his throat. Josh suddenly pulled away from her and looked away from her. Puzzled, Jennifer looked up at him.

“We can’t do this, Jen.” She nodded as he continued to talk. “You have Nick and I have Claudia.” She wished she could tell him about her and Nick. How they hadn’t seen each other in months, how they always argued. “You’ve got to stop playing these games, too.” That got her attention. Games? What games?

“What are you talking about?” she asked, her voice jumping an octave.

Josh snorted. “You know exactly what I’m talking about. The touches, the longing looks, the comments about marriage? The kisses during interviews. That. I’m talking about that.” His voice was harsh. “I don’t know what you’re trying to do, but I have someone now, Jen. I moved on. I put my feelings out there and you shut them down! Now, my girlfriend, who I love, is questioning me because you can’t keep your hands off me.” Josh was full on crying now, tears streaming down both his cheeks. “I loved you. But I’ve moved on.” He was fuming. Anger mixed with heartbreak. She wanted him now? “And what about Nick, huh? How do you think he feels when he sees you attacking me on the red carpet? Have you considered anyone else’s feelings besides your own?” He was angry alright. “Selfish,” he muttered. Jennifer was silent. Tears streamed down her face as she watched him. He was right. She did want him. Had she thought about how it would affect Nick? Not one bit.

“You’re right,” she said in a broken voice. “I’m selfish.” She wiped her tears away and stood from the couch. “Want to know why I haven’t thought about Nick? Because all we do is argue, Josh. We yell, we fight, we scream. I know I’m too late and I messed up. I’m sorry, okay?” She clamped a hand over her mouth to muffle her sobs. She didn’t want to let him see her cry. Jennifer hurriedly left his room and fled to her own. Josh watched her leave. Again, he hated hurting her. But he was done. He couldn’t play her games anymore, not when his heart was already on the line.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Triggers* Later chapters will discuss depression, and mention of miscarriage.


End file.
